Like Mothers, Like Daughters
by gemini malfoy78
Summary: Druella and Taurus Black learns that incest and inbreeding runs in their family for many generations including their own mothers.


The fireplace roared to life, Bellatrix Black, stepped out in a dust of green smoke in the hall of Castle Black. A few seconds later, the fireplace roared again, stepping out was Bella's wife and younger sister Narcissa Black. After dusting herself off, Bella and Cissy made their way to the drawing room. On the inside, their daughters Taurus and Druella Black were arguing about something as usual. They have never seen two people who love each other argue so much. Bella busted through the door and two pair of eyes were staring back at her and Narcissa standing closely behind. "What is going on in here?" Bella asked. Her voice boomed loud in the small room with wand in hand ready to hex both witches.

"Nothing", Dru replied. Terrified of the older witch.

"It looks like something", Narcissa chimed in, "why are you crying?"

Dru looked over at Tauri. She sighed heavily as she plopped down on the Espresso colored couch and place her face into her hands.

"Taurus?" her mother demanded an answer. "Answer me or I will hex you into next week."

Tauri was about to obey her mother but she was cut off by Dru's soft voice. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow, sweetheart that's great news", Cissy said excitedly.

"That still doesn't explain why you're crying or arguing." Bella said angrily.

"I want us to be more open about our marriage, especially now that we're expecting a baby. Dru doesn't want to. She's so worried about her precious reputation at the Ministry," Tauri explained to her mother and aunt.

"Let's sit down", Narcissa demanded. The three witches sat down. Dru and Tauri sat on opposite ends of the couch while Bella leaned on the arm of a chair that Narcissa was sitting in. "Dru honey, you and Taurus are not the first witches to be in a lesbian or incestuous relationship with a family member."

"How many others are out there mum?" Dru asked.

"We are talking about generations after generations of incest." Explained Bella. "It's a very common thing among wealthy pureblood families. Mostly cousins marrying cousins."

"But why?" she asked again

"At the time purebloods were declining and when parents couldn't find the perfect match for their son or daughter it was easier to marry someone in the family," Narcissa added.

"Have anyone in our family done this?"

"Yes", Narcissa told the two young witches." The House of Black is known to marry off cousins and have incestuous relationships."

"Like who?" Taurus asked curiously.

"Like Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion. They were second cousins, they married and had Sirius and Regulus."

"Wow" was all Tauri could say.

"Wow is right." Druella agreed with Taurus. "Anyone else in our family besides them?"

"Yes, me and your mum are married as well," Bella added.

"WHAT!" Taurus and Druella screamed in unison.

"That's right girls, Bella and I are in love." She held Bella's hand. "Always have been and always will."

"Ever since we were little girls." Bella kissed Narcissa full on the lips. Showing the girls exactly how much she loved her sister-wife.

Taurus sat back quietly watching the two older witches.

"But how can that be? You were both married and had children by your husbands."

"We married out of duty not love. It was expected of us as purebloods and as members of the Black family to marry into another wealthy pureblood family", explained Cissy.

"Ok but you were married before and had children with them but that is not the same thing that Tauri and I are going through."

"Well….." Narcissa didn't know to explain this next part to Druella, about how she was conceived. Thank Merlin that Bella explained it to her instead.

"What are you trying to say mum?" asked the confused Dru.

"Your mum is saying that you were not conceived by Lucius but by me." Bella finished for Cissy. Narcissa finally felt the heavy load lift off her shoulders.

"Are you serious!" Tauri yelled at her mother as she stood. Finally speaking after remaining silence through most of the conversation.

"Yes Taurus", Bellatrix also stood. "Dru is your sister/cousin. So sit down and shut up", she sneered at her daughter.

Once again Tauri did not dare to argue with her mother. Dru opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something but no words came out.

"Does our father and Draco know?" Tauri asked in a whisper not sure if she trusted her own voice.

"No, but I think Lucius suspected that Dru was not his but never said anything because he loved you." Narcissa finally spoke. "Marrying your fathers were cover ups for our true relationship with each other."

"Sorry mum", Druella murmured.

"I'm not", Cissy explained. "You are the best thing that happened to me. Well you and Draco."

"But explain exactly how you were able to conceive Dru." Tauri spoke up. "How can two women have a baby together?"

"It's called a Love Bond", Bella explained to their daughters. "It is a very strong and powerful bond. It only happens to witches and wizards of the same sex relationship and it help them to conceive. That's how the both of you were able to have a baby."

"It's how we conceived you Dru." Narcissa added.

"So what happens now?" Dru asked.

"Nothing." Her mother answered. "You can fight it as much as you want the bond is just going to get stronger."

"It would help if you two stop fighting so much", Bella said coldly.

"That's not the point." Dru stood. "I think it's nobody's business about my relationship with Taurus."

"Why Dru?" Taurus stood as well. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't want anybody in our business. It's nothing wrong with have some privacy."

"Of course there's nothing with having privacy but you heard our mums this has been going on for many generations."

"You don't understand anything." Fresh tears fell from Druella's eyes as she left the drawing room.

"Help me understand Dru." Taurus followed her out of the room. She caught her arm and spun Dru around to face her as she wiped the tears from her face. "Please tell me what is so wrong with telling the world how much we love each other and that we are having a baby? If our mums can do it after years of being married to wizards we can do it too."

"I guess it's ok but I still don't understand why it's anyone's business." Dru said between tears. "If it makes you happy then it will be ok."

Tauri pulled Dru into a tight hug. "This has to make us both happy", she whispered into Dru's ear.

Druella placed her forehead to Taurus's and whispered back. "It will. I'm just worried about our baby. He or she growing up with two mothers."

"Our baby will grow in home no different than any other family. He or she will be love and nurture. Ok."

"Ok" Dru smile Taurus lips touched her wife's to reassure her of the love she feels for her. They deepen their kiss as their mums watched in admiration.

"Like mothers, like daughters." Bella whispered to Narcissa.


End file.
